Survivors
by lappers84
Summary: Quinn was so focused on becoming Prom Queen and keeping Rachel Berry away from her boyfriend she failed to realise that events beyond her control would ultimately ruin her plans.  Will she turn to her dorky ex boyfriend to help her survive?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – Hey guys what's up – so I recently stumbled upon some Glee horror stories and figured I'd have a crack at one (hopefully I can stay interested enough to finish it). Anyway, I decided to write something that takes off from movies such as 28 days later – so not your normal zombie apocalypse fic – Mostly going to be focused on Fabrevans as they will be end game. Early Fuinn and eventually Puckleberry. This story will probably have some gore and violence and a fair bit of Finn bashing. Rated T for now but might change it._

_I don't own Glee, but if I did Fabrevans would still be together. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Quinn was busy prepping for Prom – she finally had it in sight and with Finn by her side she felt there was nothing that could go wrong. She was pinning some prom posters to the wall with a huge smile on her face – that quickly changed to an annoyed frown as she turned to see Finn speaking to the dwarf.<p>

"Hey Finn" said Rachel leaning against the lockers.

"Oh, hey Rach" Finn replied shuffling through his locker. Rachel shifted uncomfortably on her feet "Umm are you doing anything later?" asked the petite brunette.

Finn turned to her with a look of confusion on his face "Well me and Quinn are going to breadstixx." Rachels expression changed from one of hope to sadness "Oh"

"Why did you ask?"

She looked up and into his brown eyes "Well I was wondering if you wanted to pair with me for the duets project in preparation for regionals, I mean we haven't sung together for a while and you can't deny we have great chemistry when we sing together."

Before Finn had a chance to respond he's interrupted by Quinn.

"What the hell do you thinking you're doing Manhands?" Quinn practically yelled at Rachel "he's my boyfriend now, not yours when will you actually get that into your thick head"

"It's a free country, I can talk to whomever I want – Besides Finn and I have much better vocal compatibility"

Finn could only stand there and stare as the two girls snapped at each other.

_Man this sucks, I mean how can I choose between Quinn and Rachel – Sure I love them both, but they both have different qualities about them. No stop it I'm with Quinn now and we're both going to win prom together, I mean this is what I want – and besides Rachel cheated on me with Puck intentionally to hurt me so yeah I'm still hurt by that, so Quinn is the right choice…..I think._

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the hallway as he heard the commotion between Quinn and Rachel – not wanting anything to do with it he decided to carry on, but not before noticing the stupid look on Finns face as he stood gawking at the pair. He really hated Finn for what he did to his relationship with Quinn, even worse was now Finn had her it was obvious he still loved Rachel – which made Sam hate him even more. He knew he still loved Quinn but right now he had other things to worry about, his family had recently come into some difficulties financially and things at home were becoming more and more stressful. He worried that one day he would be forced into a motel room looking after his siblings while his parents were out looking for work.<p>

He found his way into the choir room and walked over to wear Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany were seated.

"Hey guys" he said as he approached them.

"Hey" the others replied.

Mr Shue soon entered the choir room followed by Rachel, Quinn and Finn who were holding hands. Rachel found a seat at the front as Fuinn wandered to the back where Puck and Lauren were seated. Sam noticed that Finn and Quinn were bickering with each other, and he couldn't help but scoff a little.

Mr Shue turned to the students.

"OK guys we need to start making preparations for Regionals, and I'm hoping my impromptu duets competition will help me decide who will headline the competition."

Before he could speak again, Rachel put her hand up. The collective sigh of the other members could be heard, and even a patronising scoff from Quinn.

"Yes Rachel"

She quickly lept out of her chair and walked to the front of the room turning to the others.

"I've decided that I will be doing a duet with Finn, since our voices match the best." Before she could say anymore Quinn shot out of her chair and charged towards Rachel

"You just don't get it do you dwarf, you can't have him" she shouted as she tackled Rachel to the ground. Mr Shue quickly jumped in to break them up as Sam, Puck and Finn quickly joined to break the pair up. "Enough guys, settle down and go back to your seats" Mr Shue had shouted as he tried to hold Rachel back.

"You just can't take it that I have more talent than you" Rachel retorted as she tried to slip out of the grasp of Puck and Mr Shue.

"You're so full of crap, you're just jealous because I'm with Finn and you're not."

Finally they manage to pull the pair apart and send them back to their seats.

"I'm really disappointed in you guys, we're meant to be a family – we're not supposed to be fighting each other, and with Regionals so close we need to work especially hard if we're going to win." Mr Shue said as he stood at the front of the room with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>The man was making his final checks inside the facility – the work that was going on here was being kept pretty hush hush, even he wasn't sure what the higher ups were working on, all he knew was that a new cure for cancer was being developed or something like that. Why they were stationed in a back water town like Lima, Ohio was beyond him, but he didn't tend to ask questions all he needed to do was keep a check on the lower levels to make sure there were no security risks or unauthorised presence, very much like a glorified security guard. As he wondered down one of the halls he heard some voices further down – not wanting to get caught wondering down an area he wasn't authorised to be in he hid around a corner as the voices became a little louder and clearer.<p>

"This has to stop, the experiments are getting out of hand" One of the men said

"We've come too far to stop now; don't forget why we're doing this." The other man replied

What was going? Jason didn't know but as he was listening in to the two men and alarm went off alerting them of an unauthorised presence – he suddenly became worried that he had been seen, he couldn't lose this job.

He waited for the two men to leave and quickly turned and ran the direction he came from, except he must have taken a wrong turn because he soon reach a monitor room which had various monitors and cameras – the room itself overlooked a lab of some sort – he ran over to see what was happening and he froze in terror.

The two scientists were being ripped to shreds by what looked to be chimps or monkeys – what was worse was that there were other bodies around some of which looked to be getting up again. He heard more noise quite close, sounded like footsteps – but the worst things about the sounds were the growling noises.

Not wanting to find out he quickly left the room and started running in the direction he came from, in an attempt to get the hell out of dodge – he sprinted towards the elevator to the upper levels, but in his panic he tripped over his own feet and landed heavily on his shoulder, hearing a loud pop and feeling an intense pain, he could only groan as he attempted to lift himself up.

The sounds were getting louder, the sound of ferocious growling and running, the security guard managed to get himself up again as he began to run towards the elevator nursing his injured shoulder. He reached the elevator and pressed the button, but just as the doors were opening he felt a heavy load tackle him to the ground inside the elevator as the doors closed, landing on his back he was terrified to what he saw. One of the scientists he had seen prior was practically straddling him trying to claw at the frightened guard – the man's face was filled with bloody scratches and his eyes were blood red and practically foaming from the mouth as he continued to attack the guard.

He tried desperately to push the crazy scientist off of him, but it was no good – as the thing continued to beat and scratch him, blood and saliva foaming from its mouth.

The guard started to feel numb as he felt his life slipping away, but he didn't feel sad or depressed he just felt anger and rage. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>AN – OK so chapter one done, what do you guys think? – good, bad, mediocre – I already have an idea in my head who will die and who will live – and I probably won't change my mind. Sorry to all the Finn fans who might be reading this btw – There will be a fair bit of Finn bashing in this, as firstly I'm the not the biggest fan but secondly I especially hated him during this period of Glee. Anyway please review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Well here it is guys – chapter two of this story. I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter – I will most likely set up a poll on my account to decide the fate of some of the characters I have yet to decide the fate of already._

_In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the new instalment._

_Once again I don't own Glee._

* * *

><p>Sam sat in his bedroom strumming his guitar and thinking about everything that's happened over the last couple of months. He wasn't with Quinn anymore but he hated that he couldn't get her out of his head, even when he got together with Santana he knew she could never replace Quinn.<p>

Continuing to fiddle with the guitar strings, he hears a knock on his door

"Come in"

The door opens and his mom popped her head in.

"Hey honey, everything ok?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine mom" he lied "why do you ask?"

"Because you've been awfully quiet today, you're usually terrorising your siblings."

"Hey they start it. Anyway I'm fine" he replied as he tried to look at something else other than his own mother

Sam's mom simply tilted her head as she continued to stare at him. He felt the stare on him and couldn't help but look back, realising he couldn't win he sighed.

"It's just stuff at school"

"Quinn?" His mother replied

Sam began to frown as he heard her name. He sighed again as his mom takes a seat next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I can't stop thinking about her, but at the same time I know I shouldn't. I mean she has a boyfriend now and she seems happy."

Sam's mom smiled a little and squeezed his knee "You're a charming guy Samuel Evans, I'm sure she'll realise what a catch she let go. But maybe just being friends would be a good start."

Sam turned to his mom contemplating what she was saying, then with a small smirk "Thanks mom you're right I just need to be her friend for now."

"Glad I could help; now hurry up dinners almost ready."

She got up off of the bed and walked towards the door not before turning. "A lot of girls would be lucky to have a guy like you, you're a real gentleman."

She proceeded out of his room, leaving Sam with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Quinn was busy sorting out her campaign flyers in her bedroom, thinking about the events of the day, and the annoying little hobbit that kept trying to get her claws into her boyfriend. She couldn't help but wonder if Finn still loved Rachel. She quickly shook it off realising how absurd it all was, Finn was her prom king and they would be top of the pyramid once more.<p>

The ringing of her cell phone halted her thoughts, looking down at the caller ID and saw Santana's name.

"Hey San" she said with a smile

"Preggers" Quinn rolled her eyes at the introduction the Latina gave her. "What's up Santana?"

"A few of us are heading down to the mall for some retail therapy, you in?" she asked

Quinn thought for a second before asking "As long as Man hands isn't part of the group, I'm definitely in."

"Relax Q, it's me, Britt, and Mercedes."

"Urgh, I'm supposed to be meeting Finn at Breadstixx tonight." The blonde suddenly remembered. She heard the scoff over the phone. "I'm sure Frankenteen will be ok to look after himself. How often do we get to spend time together anyway."

Quinn smiled and agreed to meet Santana and then hung up. She then dialled Finns number.

"Hey babe" said Finn

"Hey Finn" she replied "I'm sorry I might not be able to make it to breadstixx tonight, meeting some of the girls at the mall."

"Oh, well hey that's cool, raincheck?"

"Sure."

"Love you, bye." Finn said

"Bye." Quinn replied as she hung up the phone. She bounced off of her bed and grabbed her light blue cardigan, sweeping her car keys off the vanity table she quickly headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Just going down to the mall to meet Santana." She called to her mom. "OK honey, have fun and be careful." She heard her mom reply as she closed her front door.

Getting to her car, she jumped in and began her journey down to the mall. As she was driving she decided to turn the radio on and her ears suddenly perked up at what was being played – instantly reaching for the stereo she turned it up "Lucky" she smiled slightly as the song played – wanting to sing along to it, she suddenly felt a twisted ache in her stomach – she didn't know why, her and Sam were over a couple months ago and although she felt terrible for how it ended she knew it was better that way – Finn had convinced her that she didn't really love him, and in a way I guess she didn't. She decided to switch the radio off, not wanting to keep relishing on past mistakes – she had moved on and was happy.

Quinn pulled into the mall car park and got out of her little red VW and made her way to main entrance. Entering, she immediately spotted Santana, Brittany and Mercedes.

"Hey guys" Quinn called as she approached. At that the three girls turned smiling as they saw who it was.

"Hey girl, what's going on?" said Mercedes as she hugged the blonde.

"So how did pyramid nipples take you blowing him off?" Santana said smirking, pulling away from Mercedes, Quinn simply frowned at Santanas ridiculous comments "do you really need to insult my boyfriend at every chance?"

"Why? Like it actually bothers you?"

Quinn wanted to come back with something but she couldn't think of anything, so she simply rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"So what's the plan ladies?"

Brittany immediately piped up

"Well I need to get some nicotine patches for Lord Tubbingtons smoking addiction."

The other three girls looked at her strangely

"Wait your cat smokes?" Mercedes asked mystified.

"Yeah, Artie told me smoking's bad for you, so I want to help Lord Tubbington quit"

Santana rolled her eyes.

As the three girls decided to make their way around the shopping centre a sudden ruckus near one of the stores caught their attention. 3 people looked to be causing some trouble, but they looked strange almost drugged up as they trashed a store.

A small gathering had formed at the store entrance as the ruckus seemed to get worse.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked as she and the other three girls joined the growing group of onlookers. One of them an older woman turned to Santana.

"I have no idea, some crazy looking guys just ran into the store, and started tearing it apart. "

Before anyone knew security guards were running into the store to try and quell the situation, but it got ugly quick as the crazies got the better of the security and started to beat and scratch at them, the crowd started to look panicked at what they were seeing and backed up.

One of the crazies looked up at the panicked crowd and stopped pulverising one of the poor security guards whose face looked almost caved in and scratches riddled his arms. He jumped up and started to charge one of the shoppers and tackled him to the ground.

All hell broke loose as the other two crazies hearing the screaming joined the fray, everyone started to run for their lives. Santana grabbed Brittanys hand and started to run, Quinn and Mercedes joined them along with the rest of the shoppers. People were falling over each other to reach the exit – one woman got crushed in the stampede, and another thrown into a display.

Pushing their way through, the four teenagers managed to reach the exit, just as the security shutters were coming down. Santana turned her head to see what was going on and saw the two security guards from before starting to attack some of other unfortunate shoppers .

Brittany was sobbing, Quinn looked shaken and Mercedes and Santana just didn't know what the hell just happened.

"Those poor people." Brittany choked out; Santana hugged her best friend as she continued to cry.

"What just happened?" Quinn whispered, her face paling at what she just experienced. Santana shook her head. "I dunno, but that shit wasn't normal."

"We should probably call our parents, cos we're not getting to our cars now." Mercedes said pointing out that all the shutters were down including the car park. They all agreed and they each called their respective parents to pick them up as various police cars suddenly arrived on the scene and began directing the shaken crowd and trying to find out the situation.

Sadly no one noticed the gash that had appeared on Mercedes' arm.

* * *

><p><em>AN Ok that's chapter two done – I'm hoping to get more into things in the next chapter. And sorry to Mercedes fans, I really don't have much use for her in this story I'm afraid. Anyway tell me what you guys think. Reviews are good guys :)_


End file.
